40 Glocc
Galveston, Texas |Died = |Origin = Colton, California, United States |Genre = Hip hop |Occupation = Rapper |Years_active = 1997–present |Label = Zoo Life Infamous G-Unit |Associated_acts = G-Unit, Mobb Deep, Ras Kass Spider Loc, Zoo Crew, Zoo Babies, Village Boo |URL = www.40Glocc.com }} Lawrence White (August 24, 2008) Colton rapper 40 Glocc scoffs at gangster identity PE.com Accessed November 30, 2008. (born December 16, 1974), is an American rapper, better known as 40 Glocc. He is currently signed to Infamous RecordsReview of "That New Nigga" on DubCNN.com. DubCNN. Accessed August 11, 2008. and G-Unit Records.G4 - The Feed - Freestyle 101: 40 Glocc & Gail Gotti (G-Unit) G4TV Accessed August 14, 2008. Biography Early life Lawrence White was born in Galveston Texas on December 16, 1979. At the age of eight he moved with his mother to various locations in California, until finally settling in the Inland Empire district of Colton also known as "The Zoo". There, he joined the local set of the Crips gang known as the Colton City Crips, though during an injunction against the Crip set, he later denied his involvement in the gang. He then began to rap with local friends and by 1997, his group, the "Zoo Crew", were recording and promoting their first album, Migrate, Adapt or Die, produced by Tony G and Julio G.The Zoo Crew: Migrate Adapt or Die at ARTISTdirect. ArtistDirect. Accessed August 12, 2008. Rap career His manager, Perfect Storm then negotiated a deal with Empire Musicwerks, with distribution by BMG. It was through this deal, he recorded and released his first solo effort, "The Jakal", which featured such guests as, Bad Azz, Tray Deee, Ras Kass, Kurupt, Mac Minister, Spice 1 and several others; and such producers as Battlecat and Dr. Dre among several others. It was after this album that he decided to part ways with Empire Music. His manager had another act located out of New York, called Mobb Deep who were also becoming a success. Mobb Deep was then signed to G-Unit Records,Lil Jay. Lloyd Banks & Tony Yayo Interview (June 2008). DuBCNN. Accessed July 28, 2008. Shaheem Reid (January 25, 2006) Mobb Deep, 50 Cent Get Tattoos To Prove Loyalty MTV Accessed August 15, 2008. and 40 Glocc joined their label, Infamous Records, under the G-Unit imprint. Personal life In an interview, 40 Glocc has stated, that like many of his fellow G-Unit comrades, he has had run-ins with the police, even going as far as saying he was shot by the police (no record of this has ever been located), as well as being shot several other times. He stated that he still remains in close ties to his Crip affiliated gang, and doesn't feel the need to "leave" the street life. In the interview he also stated that he has two children, one of them, a nine year old son named Ero, who when rapping, calls himself "Little He", and wants be like his father. Recent events 40 Glocc is working with artists such as Dr. Dre, The Alchemist and Havoc. He is also currently working on an untitled album. He has also been working with his group, the "Zoo Babies", whilst also trying to promote his label "Zoo Life Ent.".DubCNN News Archive. (You may have to scroll down to find the particular section.) DubCNN.com Accessed August 12, 2008. He has also been on tour with such acts as G-Unit, Mobb Deep, and other artists signed to the G-Unit Record label. He's released a song entitled "Where the Hammers At?",40 Glocc & Sam Scarfo "Where the Hammers At?" on DubCNN.com DubCNN.com Accessed August 7, 2008. the beat for which was later used as the beat for G-Unit's song Rider Pt. 2.Lil Jay. Lloyd Banks & Tony Yayo Interview (June 2008). DuBCNN. Accessed August 7, 2008. He later released a remix to "Hammers" which features G-Unit and their respective verses of Rider Pt. 2.40 Glocc ft. 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks, Young Buck, Tony Yayo "Hammers" G-Unit remix on DubCNN.com DubCNN.com Accessed August 7, 2008. Controversy Tyga In June 2008, 40 Glocc was involved in a controversy with artist Tyga by making a video holding a chain stolen from the artist earlier in the week.40 Glocc Steals Chains From Tyga? HipHopDX. Accessed October 21, 2009. Tyga then responded with a video of his own.Tyga responds about chains DailyMotion/TygaTV. Accessed August 7, 2008. 40 Glocc once again responded in a song featuring Village Boo.40 Glocc Tyga Diss on DubCNN.com DubCNN.com Accessed August 7, 2008. Tyga is signed to Young Money Entertainment, which is owned by Lil Wayne, who has also had a feud with 40 Glocc. Lil Wayne 40 Glocc also released a video on 50 Cent's community website Thisis50.com, where he, Spider Loc, and associate Village Boo confront fellow rapper and alleged member of the Bloods, Lil Wayne.40 Glocc, Spider Loc and Village Boo Chasin' Lil Wayne Thisis50.com Accessed August 7, 2008. Spider Loc and 40 Glocc are both members of the Crips, which are rivals of the Bloods. Lil Wayne is one of the artists 40 Glocc takes shots at in his song "3 Amigos".40 Glocc 3 Amigos on DubCNN.com DubCNN.com Accessed August 7, 2008. Lil Wayne is associated with rapper Tyga, who's also been involved in a feud with 40 Glocc. 40 Glocc also questioned Lil Wayne, Birdman, and The Game's affiliation with the Bloods stating: Young Buck He's also been involved in a feud with G-Unit Records artist Young Buck. The controversy arose when Buck began to trade words with the members of the group G-Unit, mainly leader 50 Cent, who had recently dismissed Young Buck from the group.50 Cent Kicks Young Buck Out Of G-Unit & More! Accessed August 7, 2008. He has released several songs against Young Buck including the song "3 Amigos", which also takes shots at The Game, who is also a former member of both the G-Unit group and record label, as well as a member of the Bloods, as is Lil Wayne, who is also slandered in the song. 40 Glocc questioned Young Buck's supposed involvement with the Crips gang by stating, amongst other things: DJ Strong He's been involved in a controversy with West Coast DJ, DJ Strong. The controversy arose when 40 Glocc felt his mixtape "Outspoken Volume 3" wasn't promoted properly by the DJ,DubCNN.com Screenshot April 9. Accessed August 7, 2008. with 40 Glocc releasing a statement: 40 Glocc then issued a verbal statement to DJ Strong,40 Glocc Message About DJ Strong DubCNN.com Accessed August 7, 2008. and re-released "Outspoken Volume 3" as a free mixtape. Strong later replied in a statement to DubCNN.com in which he stated he was "unapologetic", but "felt bad".DubCNN.com Snapshot April 17 Accessed August 7, 2008. The Game 40 Glocc has released tracks against fellow West coast rapper, and rival gang member, The Game.40 Glocc 7 Dayz A Week (Freestyle/Game, Old West, New West Diss) on DubCNN.com DubCNN.com Accessed August 11, 2008. In an animated video released on YouTube, 40 Glocc, and fellow gang member and friend Spider Loc, have made fun of The Game, Stupid Dream Lil Hop: California Love YouTube.com Accessed August 11, 2008. and in an interview 40 Glocc stated his introduction into the rap industry was unlike The Game's by saying: 40 Glocc has also questioned Young Buck's supposed involvement with the Crips, and The Game's affiliation with the Bloods stating: Government Though 40 Glocc once claimed to be a member of the Colton City Crips, when an injunction was filed to stop him and fellow gang members from referencing the gang, he denied his involvement within the gang and their activities. During the ordeal it was revealed that he falsely identified himself for many years as "Tory Gasaway", yet his birth name is "Lawrence White" as shown by the court documents. Discography Studio albums *2003: The Jakal *2010: Welcome to California (as Big Bad 40) 12, 2010Tuesday Rap Release Dates: Tha Dogg Pound, Tech N9ne, Bizzy Bone | Get The Latest Hip Hop News, Rap News & Hip Hop Album Sales | HipHopDX Collaboration albums *1997: Migrate, Adapt or Die (with Zoo Crew) *2009: Concrete Jungle (with Zoo Life) Official mixtapes *2006: OutspokenOutspoken on DatPiff. *First Week Sales: 797 copies *2006: Outspoken 2Outspoken 2 on Dat Piff. *First Week Sales: 6,337 copies *2007: Outspoken 3 (With DJ Whoo Kid, hosted by 50 Cent)40 Glocc Outspoken Vol. 3 Download at DuBCNN.com Accessed July 9, 2008. *First Week Sales: 5,551 copies *2007: That New Nigga (With DJ Nik Bean and DJ Felli Fel)That New Nigga at DatPiff.com Accessed July 10, 2008. *First Week Sales: 5,061 copies *2009: I Am Legend (With DJ Whoo Kid and DJ Nik Bean)40 Glocc Releases Star-Studded Mixtape Online. HipHopDX.com. Accessed January 9, 2009. *First Week Sales: 2,707 copies References External links *Official website * * *Documentary on 40GLOCC at Dailymotion.com Category:1990s rappers Category:1979 births Category:African American rappers Category:American shooting survivors Category:Crips Category:G-Unit Records artists Category:Living people Category:People from Galveston, Texas Category:People from San Bernardino County, California Category:Rappers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians de:40 Glocc pt:40 Glocc ru:40 Glocc